


Second Power

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Comfort, Hyperinflation, Kemonomimi, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile has Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop and Smoker at his mercy, but wanting to make Luffy suffer for even attempting to challenge him, he has the perfect plan, make him eat another devil fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crocodile's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Crocodile’s Game

Smoker had chased Luffy right into a trap, the group of Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Nami and Smoker fell into a stone cage with sea stone prism bars.

“Welcome to my parlor, Strawhat Luffy, and Captain Smoker what a surprise to see you working with him.”

“Crocodile what are you up to? You being here is a grave violation as a warlord.”

“I won’t need such a title when I’m done!”

“Hey you Croc bastard let me out of here so I can kick your ass!!” Luffy shouted but the moment he touched the bars he was drained.

“Why did you come here? We are both pirates, each chasing our own goal, why do you interfere?”

“Because you are hurting this country, you’re hurting Vivi!!”

“So you’ve done all this for a princess, you plan to die for her?”

“I won’t die, not until I kick your ass!!”

“Let’s test that theory,” sand whipped through the cage and took hold of the others and pinned them to the wall. The cage opened up and Crocodile dragged Luffy out. “You say you won’t die, that you will defeat me?” sand brings in a treasure chest.

It was opened to reveal a devil fruit inside. “You know what this is right?”

“A…a devil fruit?” the baroque work boss smirked and looked to smoker in the cage.

“Tell them Smoker what happens to a devil fruit user who eats another devil fruit?” the white haired man’s eyes widen.

“Their bodies are ripped apart, from the inside out!”

“Luffy don’t eat it!!” Zoro shouted, and Crocodile laughed.

“He doesn’t have a choice. If you don’t eat it now, then I’ll kill them all.” To prove his point the sand began coiling around his crewmates throats, they choked and gasped.

“Bastard,” he took the fruit and swallowed it. It was disgusting of course as all devil fruits were, but as it passed into his belly and the power filled his cells, Luffy choked. His body shook from the pain, it was like everything was burning at once.

He collapsed onto the floor his body shaking, he started screaming. “Luffy!” his crew screamed. Things just burned, he hurt all over as he thrashed onto the floor. His screams fell silent, no doubt his body unable to voice anything anymore. Crocodile laughed at his agony, and his crew could only watch in horror, even Smoker felt sick. Luffy may have been a pirate but no one deserved this.

Finally he stopped, stopped moving, stopped breathing! “Aww I thought he was gonna turn to dust, oh well no one will cry over a dead pirate anyway.” He saw the boy’s crew crying, heard their cries for him to wake up. “It’s too late your captain is dead. He kicked Luffy hard in the side but the boy made no movement.

“Luffy…no…” he spoke low, this was logue town all over again, but this time there was no miracle to save him. Crocodile lifted up his lifeless body and through him back into the cage with them. Zoro scooped Luffy up and nearly broke down. ‘He feels so heavy, how is that possible.’ He pressed his ear to his chest and he couldn’t hear anything. ‘No…please no…’

He cried, tears flowing down and dropping onto the boy’s motionless body. Vivi arrived and attacked Crocodile, but of course she was no match for the logia. He started flooding the place, allowing his pets to come in and try to kill Vivi. Thankfully Sanji came to the rescue, and by a weird twist of fate Mr. 3 got kicked out of the monsters mouth.

Mr. 3 made a key to help them escape, and in all the chaos the two finally noticed Luffy’s condition. “What happened?”

“Crocodile made him eat another devil fruit.” Zoro said, he refused to let go of his body. “He’s gone.”

“Oh Luffy!” the princess cried.

“I wouldn’t be wasting time like this.” The crew turned to Smoker. “He isn’t dead, not yet anyway. He’s clinging by a thread and taking everything he has to keep himself alive, I would get him to a doctor.”

“Let’s move!” Sanji and Zoro killed all the gators and got them an exit. Zoro passed Luffy to Sanji, and went to carry Smoker out, the water had drained him of his strength and he would have drowned. They escaped the flooding base, but Smoker wanted to know why Zoro would save him.

“Because that’s what my captain would ask me to do, you may not know it but Luffy is a good person, he’d ask me to save even a marine because that’s how Luffy is.”

“I hate to admit it, but marimo is right, our captain would tell us to save you. Even if it was a dumb thing to do.” Sanji lit a cigarette and passed Luffy back to Zoro.

“Go on and get out of here.” He says, he looks at Luffy and silently wished the boy would survive this. This would be the second time he would face death, and again he showed a heart that no other pirate had.

-x-

The pirates ran for it, they joined up with Chopper. The little reindeer got to work. “Smoker was right, Luffy is fighting with everything he has to stay alive.” He says, and began giving Luffy medicine.

“Are you sure I didn’t hear a heart beat?”

“Yes, his heart beat has slowed down drastically, but it is his bodies way of coping with what is happening to it. I may have a solution, but I don’t know what will happen to him.”

“Do it!”

Chopper gave Luffy one of his rumble balls, the boy gasped. His eyes lit up, but quickly closed as he began breathing slowly. “He’s alive!”

Things got strange as Luffy grew a monkey tail. “What’s happening Chopper?”

“The fruit he ate must have been the monkey monkey fruit, a zoan type. It’s a good thing to, my rumble ball was designed to manipulate the aspects of my zoan devil fruit, it is allowing the mix of the devil fruit with Luffy’s. No doubt the he won’t have access to the full power of the monkey fruit but he’ll survive it.”

-x-

Meanwhile…

Crocodile contacted HQ. “I have a report, I had almost captured Monkey D. Luffy for you, but Smoker interfered, I believe he is working with Monkey D. Luffy.” He planted the seed, it didn’t help that Luffy escaped his grasp before. It made things suspicious.

To be continued


	2. Baroque Work Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Baroque Works Falls

Luffy is in recovery as they race to stop the war. Vivi now knew that everything was Crocodile’s fault, the hatred of the kingdom, infiltrating both sides of the rebels and the royal guard. The crew isn’t worried, they plan to help stop Crocodile and baroque works.

Zoro couldn’t tear his eyes of his captain, his body lay motionless except for his tail, that swayed now and then. He looked so helpless, he tightened his grip on his sword. ‘Luffy, again I couldn’t protect you, you almost died again.’ His hand came out and brushed the hair from his eyes. ‘You can’t leave me captain, you have to pull through.’

Sanji noticed the look on Zoro’s face, it was the same as him, worry and fear. This was the second time they had almost lost their captain. It was their secret, the cook, swordsman and their beloved captain. They never spoke of that incident, both not wanting the crew to worry and to not remember Luffy’s near death.

Yet…here he lay once again, hanging on by a thread, there was no bolt of lightning this time, it was all him. ‘Damn baka, why did you eat that stupid fruit?’ he thought angrily, he took a drag on his cigarette. The whole crew saw Luffy’s strength but also his greatest weakness, he would die for them, die for them with a smile on his face. He would do anything to protect his nakama.

As much as they both wanted to, they wanted to hold their captain, but Chopper said he shouldn’t be moved right now. His body shouldn’t be moved, the fact his tail was moving was a sign he was alive, but any sharp movements would be bad. Sanji remembered Nami was in a similar instance, Luffy couldn’t fight or risk hurting her.

Still things were not good, they were heading into a battle field, a war! Trying to prevent it sure, but who knows if they were to succeed. They didn’t know if they should take him into Alabasta. “I won’t ask you to risk your lives anymore, all of you especially Luffy-san have suffered a lot because of me.”

“Don’t say that Vivi, we promised to help you and we will.” Nami says, she looked to the sleeping male. “If Luffy was awake he’d say the same.”

“You guys will go and stop this war, I’ll stay with Luffy until he awakens.” Zoro said, and Usopp began to sweat.

“Oi no way, I’ll stay with Luffy you go fight those scary guys.” The long nosed male wailed. Zoro and Sanji glared at him.

“You are gonna fight and do your part, shitty sniper.” The cook snapped.

Zoro tried to move when the tail grabbed his wrist. “Luffy?” everyone turned, but the boy was still sleeping. His tail continued to move and kept a tight grip on Zoro’s wrist. After a minute the tail relaxed and tapped his palm.

The crew watched as the tail moved, the tip moving over his palm as if to leave a message. “He’s trying to speak to us.” He exclaimed.

“Well hurry up what’s he saying?” the cook asked.

“Hold on, um he’s saying…” he took a moment to analyze what the words were, he didn’t want any mistakes. “Carry on, go save Alabasta all of you. I will be fine…”

“Luffy-san,” the princess was on the verge of tears, he was dying and still he wanted them to go and help. The tail continued to move, and Zoro gasped.

From where Sanji stood he could see a look of horror on the swordsman’s face. “What is it?” his face was masked.

“Oh um he said good luck, and save him some meat when we win. Heh heh.” He was lying but the others bought it, cause it sounded like Luffy.

“You can’t fool me that easily.” The blonde whispered. Zoro took Luffy’s tail and offered it to Sanji. The cook’s eyes widen as the tail repeats what he had said to him.

“Zoro should I not survive this, keep the crew going as captain and have Sanji be your first mate. I know you will be the world’s greatest swordsman, and Sanji seeks the all blue, both are wonderful dreams that will drive you. I know you and Sanji fight but if you work together you can do great things. You can take the crew to find the one piece, if I’m gone they will need your strength.”

Both were fighting back the tears, their captain was leaving them his will. “Don’t go dying on us you rubber band, do what rubber does and bounce back already.”

“We’ll go, and you’ll be here when we bring down baroque works.” They both gave his tail a squeeze, it was their promise.

“Hey swordsman?” he lit a new cigarette.

“Hmm?”

“What do you say we treat Luffy to some croc stew when he awakens?”

“Sounds perfect, just leave the slashing to me.”

-x-

The crew split up, they left Luffy resting in a safe post outside of the city. The boys all had to move him at once keeping him level. The post was for look outs, but had been abandoned because of the dangerous sand storms.

Still the race was on to stop both the rebel army, the royal army, and the baroque works agents that had infiltrated both sides.

Zoro had a fierce fight with Mr. 1 a man who ate the Dice Dice fruit, while both where equal in terms of physical power, Zoro proved to be the better man and swordsman. He defeated him, and carried on, making sure to be long gone when the marines arrived and arrested the wanted man. It was clear to Tashigi who had defeated Daz Bones was Roronoa Zoro.

Nami had a tough fight against Miss. Doublefinger the woman who ate the Spike Spike fruit, the fight was clearly one sided. The agent had the experience, and the power. Nami had the Clima-Tact what appeared to be some silly toy, turned out to be a true weapon with Nami’s creativity.

Sanji was fighting against Mr. 2 and his okama kenpo. It was a fierce fight if not a little funny, but he went too far when he took Luffy’s form. “How dare you take his form! You shitty bastard, after what your boss did you don’t even have the right to be in the same room as him!” he kicked the man’s ass, beating him down in his fury. The okama respected Sanji’s love, and saw the true friendship the crew had.

Usopp and Chopper were facing against Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas. Chopper did most of the work using his rumble ball and brain point to discover their weakness, their tunnels. Usopp actually tried to run away and leave Chopper alone, but when they mocked their captain saying he deserved to die, it made Usopp put his big boy pants on, and Chopper let his inner beast out. They crushed the two using their own talents against them.

Vivi and Kohza finally meet, and they try to put an end to the fighting, sadly Crocodile wasn’t gonna let this happen, he kidnaps Vivi and injures Kohza. Upon seeing their leader hurt, the soldiers go into a rage, and the sand man whips up a storm to disorient the soldiers and allow his own men to have free reign of the battlefield.

Meanwhile…

Robin paid a visit to the slumbering pirate. “So this is where you were, the will of D isn’t so easily snuffed out, Crocodile was a fool.” She got some of the water and gave it to Luffy, keeping him hydrated. “I’m sure you can hear me, you need to wake up or your princess will be dead.” She leaves as his tail bristled up.

She made her way to the palace and grabs the king. They had him stashed away until he was needed. The guardians of Alabasta tried to rescue their king and princess but were no match for the devil fruit powers of Robin and Crocodile. Chaka and Pell were bested and quickly pinned down by the woman.

Crocodile laughed, believing he had won, he held the princess over the wall high above the palace gate. “Do you see now princess you never stood a chance against me.” His hand vanished away and the girl was dropped!

“Princess Vivi!” was the resounding scream.

Luffy’s eyes shot open and boom! The rubber monkey boy went running, he tore through walls and soldiers not letting anyone get in his way. His senses; sharper than ever, he managed to find Vivi even in the swirling sand storm, he sprang high into the air and he caught her with his tail.

She opened her eyes and gasped in shock. “Luffy?!” he sprang over the wall and set her down safely. “Are you okay?” he didn’t speak, instead he glared at Crocodile and growled.

The boy fought like an animal, ignoring Crocodile’s taunts. “How are you even alive? No matter you can’t beat me boy!” to his surprise Luffy’s attack hit. “Gah!?” he gasped in pain.

Watching in shock he watched Luffy spit into the palm of his hand, it wasn’t much but it allowed him to make contact.

Vivi, Chaka and Pell had bigger things to worry about. Crocodile had set a bomb to go off, and they had to stop it. So they went to rally the crew and find that bomb, cutting down the baroque work agents that got in their way.

Robin was sick of the fighting and took the king to gain her true objective. Crocodile turned their fighting ground to sand and tried to bury Luffy alive.

Luffy wasn’t done, he tracked the warlord down by scent, Tashigi did run into the boy. She tried to stop him but Smoker stopped her. “Leave it!” he ordered.

“But sir?” she questioned. Smoker stared at the boy, his eyes were wild with only one clear desire in them stopping Crocodile. He let Luffy go, and had the marine soldiers working to cut the casualties. Knocking out both sides and arresting anyone with a baroque works tattoo.

-x- Deep in the Ruins-x-

Robin found the poneglyph, but it wasn’t what she was looking for, merely a weapon that Crocodile wanted. The sand man appeared, but the girl refused to give him the info on the weapon, so he tried to kill her.

She thought she could beat him with water and land a killing blow but he was too strong. He wounded her and tossed her body to the injured king.

Luffy burst in and managed to land a strong blow to the logia user. “How did you…?” drip drip

His eyes widened as he saw blood running from his arms. To show his determination, Luffy dug his new claws into his shoulders and drew blood, the crimson liquid ran down his body, but blood was enough to strike him.

As the fight carried on, the crew and the guardians of alabasta managed to get the bomb far away from the city, and defeating the last of the baroque work agents. The explosion caused silence for just a moment, before the fighting continued, despite Vivi’s pleas to stop.

“Monkey Pummel!” the monkey boy pummeled the warlord and sent him flying through the ceiling. He hadn’t gotten away unscratched, the warlord had used every trick he had even a poison hook. Poisoned, injured, and near death he still won and managed to carry Robin and Cobra out of the room before it collapsed.

With Crocodile’s defeat the rain returned and the people could hear the blue haired girl’s voice. The war ended, and Baroque Work billions were rounded up and handed over to the marines. Cobra carried Luffy back to his crew, he had passed out after saving them, and Robin gave them the cure for the venom Crocodile used.

The crew fainted from their exhaustion, and they were taken to the palace to rest.

To be continued…


	3. Captain Awakens and Trap is Sprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 Captain Awakens and Trap is Sprung

While Luffy was sleeping his crew managed to awaken, but they were still worried. Luffy had pushed his body too soon. Yes he saved Vivi, and he beat Crocodile as promised, but the price may have been to steep.

Chopper gave him another rumble ball to help deal with the devil fruit issue, and he was treating the damage already caused to his body.

Everyone took turns watching over Luffy, while the others ventured out into the city. Usopp was helping with repairs here and there. They had to keep a low profile marines were everywhere still though most were helping with repairs.

Zoro continued to train despite Chopper’s demands he rest as well, if he was training he was at Luffy’s side. “Come on captain we still need you wake up soon please.”

As if answering his prayers, Luffy’s eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light. “Zoro?”

“Luffy!” he gasped and the boy looked at him. “You’re awake.” He called for the others and they came running.

“Hey guys,” he smiles at them, he tries to get up and becomes aware of his new appendage. “Hey look I got a tail!” it swayed happily.

“Luffy how much do you remember?” Chopper asks and begins to examine him.

“Not much it’s kinda a blur. I remember eating the fruit, and then I remember the pain.” He thought for a moment. “I had this really weird dream…” he shook his head. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other, both sharing the same concern. “It was nothing, I heard bits and pieces of what everyone was saying.” He thought a bit more. “I think there was a woman, she gave me water and told me Vivi was in trouble but I could have been hallucinating.” He clutched his forehead. “I fought Crocodile…did I win?”

“You won captain, and you saved Vivi’s life.”

“You did more than that you saved the whole kingdom.” They turned and saw Vivi. She ran over and hugged the boy. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem.” He tried to get out of bed, and was able to stand, he managed but when he tried to walk his legs gave out on him.

“Luffy!” Zoro was quick to catch him, the boy felt hot. “Chopper what’s wrong with him?”

“I’m fine!” the boy stood up once more. “I just have to get used to this.” He took a few deep breaths, he began self checking his body, feeling the difference in his body than it was before. He knew if he could get the hang of this he’d be even stronger.

‘But can you really get stronger at the cost of your own life.’ A dark voice sent a chill down Luffy’s spine, his tail bristled up. He looked over and saw a shadowy figure in the corner of the room.

“Gu…” he was about to shout Guys but the figure waved a hand and time seemed to freeze within the room; only Luffy wasn’t affected.

“Sorry but your friends wouldn’t be able to see me even if I didn’t stop time.”

“You were in my dream.”

“Yes, I am one can appear anywhere and at anytime.” The dream in question happened right before he left his message with Zoro and Sanji. “You told me I was gonna die.”

“Indeed I did, I have appeared before many fools who have tried to eat more than one devil fruit, and so many have fallen to my prediction.” The figure chuckled. “I must admit I am pleased you bested my prediction, you are just like your father.”

“Huh?”

“It’s not important, please know your powers will even out in time but if you push yourself to far my prediction will come true. Your body will turn to dust and you will die.”

“I don’t care I did it to protect my friends I have no regrets. I’ll master this power and grow stronger.” He was shaking.

“All for your friends, interesting, I believe you may be able to do it. Just know that you took a great leap towards your death this day, you best be more careful.” The figure vanished and time began moving normally again.

“Luffy you okay?” he calmed himself down, and thankfully his stomach answered them as it growled loudly.

“Yeah I’m just hungry.”

“That’s great we are preparing a huge feast for you all, and after that you guys can have a nice bath.”

“That sounds good,” They brought Luffy a bunch of fruit as a start and the boy swallowed it all in one big gulp. Luffy sighed, and the crew headed down towards the grand hall. Sanji and Zoro kept close to Luffy hanging back a bit.

“Captain are you really okay, you seem troubled.” Sanji asks, and Luffy smiles.

“I am okay, I’ll be better soon, it took me some time to get used to my Gum Gum powers.”

“Don’t worry Captain you have us to back you up.” Zoro says giving a comforting smile.

“Luffy do you remember what you said to us?”

“Yeah…I do…” he says. “I promise I won’t make you worry again.”

At the dining hall the crew was feasting away; while at first the guards were shocked but soon were laughing along side their princess at their antics. Usopp tried to prank Luffy with some hot sauce but Zoro made him eat it and Sanji kicked him in the head.

Luffy was getting used to his tail and it also could stretch like rubber. He had his tail holding a fork and was using it to help slurp up food. He needed lots of food and the energy he got from it was helping his recovery. Lots of questions were passed to Luffy. Simple stuff like how was he feeling? Or even What’s it like to have a tail?

“It’s pretty cool, I’m getting used to it like I’ve had one for years.” His tail grabbed a glass and brought it up for him to drink. Sanji did notice while Luffy was eating meat like he always did but he was eating more fruits to. “I wonder what Ace will say, but he’ll probably scold me for being stupid.”

“Well you had us worried but we can put it behind us and keep moving forward.” Nami says.

“Yep!” he says smiling. “If its not too much trouble, if we can stay here a little longer and recover.”

“I say it’s fine the marines won’t come to the palace anyway.” Zoro and Sanji weren’t blind they could tell he was still worried about something.

They ate and ate partying into the night. Time came for the bath, it was huge with all kinds of wondrous things, but one thing was missing. Usopp had a towel over his shoulder but was letting his soft 4 inch pecker swing loose, Chopper was in his chibi form. Zoro and Sanji had a towel along their waists, as did the king and Igaram. “Hey guys where is Luffy?”

“Uhhh…”

“I’m right here,” the guys turned and blushed, they hadn’t seen their captain naked before and of course had their suspicions but nothing could prepare them for seeing their captain bare. The boy’s 9 inch soft but still incredibly thick cock hung between his legs. His tail was carrying a kit full of soaps and things, like a few brushes and stuff. “Vivi gave me this before I got undressed.”

Sanji couldn’t help but stare, his captain was certainly more manly than he thought. He had a big nest of pubes crowning his crotch, and his balls were swollen with no doubt pent up cum. They’d been on the sea for some time now and he wasn’t sleeping with any of the girls, and he’d never seen Luffy jerk off before. ‘Crap why am I blushing and shit I’m getting hard.’ he held down his tenting towel and quickly got into the bath.

Zoro was having a similar issue. He had always thought his captain had a special charm about him but seeing him in such a way there was only one word for it. ‘Sexy!’ he thought, he was blushing and he knew it. ‘Damn it I’ve seen something I probably shouldn’t’ he quickly doused himself with cold water to calm down. He took one last look at Luffy’s impressive body, it was always hard to see everything Luffy has been through, all his training barely registered on his rubber body but it seems the monkey monkey fruit had brought some of that out.

Luffy washed off and headed towards the bath when Usopp launched a bar of soap across the floor. He stepped on it and slipped, but not for long he flipped back and did summersaults and landed perfectly. “Wow so cool!” Chopper cheered, he was getting his back and hair washed by Zoro, the swordsman needed a distraction.

Wasting no more time he got in the bath and was soon joined by Chopper. The guys noticed a difference while Chopper felt weak from being in the water, Luffy seemed okay. Even he was a touched surprised. “Maybe it’s because of your two powers, just being submerged in water doesn’t take away all your strength, so maybe just being in the bath only weakens one of your powers.”

“We could test it if we had sea prism stone.”

“I can help with that one of our family treasures has a small piece of sea prism stone in it.”

“That’d help, because there’s guys out there with weapons made of sea prism stone.” Sanji was talking about Smoker.

“Luffy you should know, we helped saved Smoker.” his swordsman says.

“I know I heard you guys talking. I’m proud of what you did.” He says and washes himself.

“Luffy I can help wash your back for ya.” Zoro says, but Luffy shakes his head.

“I got it covered.” His tail grabbed a brush and began washing his own back. He couldn’t help but notice the look no matter how small of disappointment on his face.

Usopp convinced Sanji and the King to peep, and so they did while Luffy and Zoro stayed below. Luffy came over to him, and sat before him. “I’d like it if you got my hair.”

Zoro began to wash his captain’s hair, little did he know he was gonna get a surprise. Luffy’s tail reached under his towel and grabbed his semi hard cock. “Ah!” he moaned softly. “Luffy?”

“Zoro is so hard, I could smell it.” His furry tail began caressing his dick, the soft fur moving over his hard flesh. The swordsman’s fingers flexed in the boy’s hair, the pleasure coursing through him. He appreciated the action is the flicking of his tail was any indication.

His tail tip caressed his dripping head, and soon he lost it, shooting his load all over his towel. The guys were flown back with wicked nosebleed, and Luffy’s tail left his crotch. While the others were still in a daze Luffy gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “We can talk about this later.”

-x-

The king thanked them for all they had done, and the boys went to sleep. Zoro’s dreams filled with his captain, with equally pleasing results as in the bath.

Meanwhile the trap Crocodile left for Smoker was about to spring. Hina had arrived and performed an investigations and upon her report the officials were ready to make a decision.

Smoker and Hina were in a room receiving a call from HQ. He wanted to snap on them when he heard they were giving him a promotion for catching Crocodile and saving Alabasta. “Smoker-san we understand the Crocodile has been apprehended, his crimes have nulled his status as warlord. Despite this he contacted us and his claims are concerning.”

“What claims, you know you can’t trust the word of that man. He’s been keeping the marines in the dark and nearly took over a country.”

“We know, that is why we sent Hina when you requested back up, we had her conduct an investigation. We are aware Monkey D. Luffy escaped you in Logue Town, and you followed him into the Grand Line. What makes this pirate so special?” the white haired man didn’t have an answer. “Then we learned that he slipped away from you again, true by interference. Then he saved your life, and you allowed him to leave again. From Hina’s report you told Tashigi to allow him by, reason or not these are to many coincidences.” On cue soldiers entered the room.

“Hina will be receiving the credit for the capture of Crocodile, it will be released in the papers tomorrow, she will take over and Tashigi will be under her for now.”

“You have to be joking!”

“You know where Straw Hat Luffy is, yet you have made no action to arrest him. No Smoker the information we have is too much. You will be taken to Impel Down for questioning.”

“Don’t make me laugh, if your brining me to Impel Down I won’t be seen again.”

“If you are innocent you will surrender peaceful and go for questioning if you fight Hina will capture you, even a logia type she can bind you.”

“You forgot one thing, she’s a devil fruit eater just like me!” using his jute he pinned her to the ground and flew off in a cloud of smoke.

“Hina, Smoker is now an enemy to the marines and the world government pursue him with that intent.”

“Hina will catch him, Hina knew his attachment to Gol D. Roger made him weak, he held to much respect for pirates.”

“Very good!” the call ended.

To be continued

Preview

While the crew rests up and Luffy gains control of his new powers. Smoker arrives with no where else to go, and after hearing what happened Luffy invites him to join the crew.

Luffy and Zoro talk about what happened in the bathhouse, and things get hot and heavy.

End preview


	4. Training and Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Working On Others

Chap 4 Training and Confession

The crew had been allowed to stay at the palace to rest up. Cobra was right; the marines had no means to enter the palace, not without permission from the world government. They were on Nefertari land, what the king said was law, and the marines obeyed the law plus had their hands full with repairs.

Against Chopper’s orders Luffy and Zoro continued to train despite the injuries. They hadn’t talked since the night, Luffy has tried but Zoro always made an excuse or pretended to be asleep. His captain didn’t pry, he didn’t push.

For Zoro this wasn’t easy, he liked Luffy, he was the man he became a pirate for, and he’d known Luffy the longest. Luffy was there for him when he lost or when he won, he didn’t care he was his swordsman and that’s all that mattered. Luffy wanted him, no one else to be his swordsman…and he’d let him down.

He couldn’t save him in Logue Town, and he couldn’t save him here. Luffy ate the monkey monkey fruit to save him, the crew. He could have died, but he didn’t. In Logue Town he realized he had feelings for him, he didn’t know if it was love, now he knew for sure. ‘I love Luffy.’ Admitting it was probably the worst thing for him, because it opened up something between them. ‘I don’t want him to die, and I’m not strong enough to protect him.’

The green haired swordsman pushed himself some more. He had his bandages off and he was training barefoot and shirtless; he was lifting weights.

“Zoro,” the male froze Luffy came into the room. “Mind if I join you?” 

“Sure captain,” Luffy also had his bandages off. He grabbed two weights with his hands and one with his tail, he started lifting. There was a heavy silence between them, only the sound of the moving weights could be heard. He took a glance at Luffy and saw how well he was moving and how useful his tail was. “You sure got a handle of your tail.” He smiled. ‘Oh lord he has such a great smile.’

“Yeah, I’ve been working hard.” he looks at him. “Zoro’s been working hard to.”

“Luffy about what happened in the bath…”

“I meant it.” He cut him off. “I want Zoro, but I didn’t want to push you, not in this.” He set the weights down. “I always knew Zoro was gonna be on my crew, to be my swordsman, to be my first mate. It was more than instinct. When I saw what Mihawk did to you I wanted to kick his ass for making you hurt.”

That surprised Zoro a bit. “I knew then, I’m not stupid, I knew I loved you in a different way than the rest of my nakama. I would have confessed to you sooner but I started having dreams, not just about you but of…Sanji as well.” Again the swordsman was surprised. “I wanted to figure things out, why did I have feelings for both you and Sanji? Shanks told me once a man can have feelings for more than one person that a person’s heart is big enough for more than one person, but I always thought he was talking about nakama.” He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his tail around himself. “Then when I became like this, I started having new dreams of taking you both and being with you both, my instincts say you’re both so strong, I want you as mine.”

Zoro couldn’t help it he laughed. “I get it, I’m sorry captain you’ve been dealing with this the whole time and I’ve been blind.” He walked over to Luffy and hugged him. “You’ve always had such strong instincts; it just took the beast in you to come out. Luffy if you want me I’m yours I’ll love you with all I have, and if you want the love cook he’s yours to, I can’t speak if he’ll want to share you or not, but I understand.” His tone got deeper and he nuzzled Luffy’s neck. “The strong rule, the leader of the pack can have his pick of whoever he wants. I won’t complain if you take another mate in the future just make sure he’s strong.” He smirked.

Luffy couldn’t hold back, Zoro was just so sexy and smelled so damn good! He tackled Zoro to the ground and growled. A shiver raced down the swordsman’s spine, his cock throbbed in the confines of his pants. “Mine!” Luffy growled and he kissed him.

Zoro moaned into the kiss. The kiss deepened, their tongues meeting and battling for dominance. Luffy won and began dominating the swordsman. ‘He’s really good at this.’ He thought, and moaned as Luffy’s hands went to his chest, playing with his nipples. ‘REALLY good!’ his hips bucked.

“I love you Zoro, I promise you I won’t abuse the love you give me.” He says once the kiss breaks.

“I know; I love you to Luffy. I trust you captain!” Luffy pinned his arms above his head.

“Good cause I can’t hold back!” this was a new side, and Zoro liked it. Luffy sniffed his neck and hummed his delight. “You smell so good Zoro.” He started licking, his tongue caressing his neck and moving lower, over his pecs and to his exposed pit.

Luffy lapped at his sweat, and the swordsman shivered and laughed. “Stop that it tickles.” He shouldn’t have said that. He moved over to his other pit and began licking there while his free hand went up to tickle his exposed pit.

Zoro was torn between moans and laughter. Luffy was definitely creative, and now he had one more appendage to tease him with. His tail stretched up to replace his hand holding his limbs above his head, with his hand free he replaced his mouth and was tickling both pits.

Luffy smirked at him as he writhed in pleasure. He took in the view before moving onto his next attack, Zoro’s nipples. His previous touching had his nips nice and perky; he took a perky bud into his mouth and began greedily sucking on it. “Ohh Luffy!” he moaned, bucking up from the pleasure.

His cock was aching rubbing almost painfully in the confines of his pants. Luffy kept up teasing him only stopping to switch nipples. It got to the point Zoro thought he was gonna blow his load, but then it stopped. Zoro’s eyes shot open as the hybrid pulled away. Thinking for a second he had turned Luffy off somehow and he had changed his mind about mating him.

Those thoughts quickly changed as he watched Luffy strip, he freed his massive cock, and it was even bigger aroused the thing had to be 11 inches long! He eyed it in hunger, and licked his lips. “Clothes,” the swordsman looked up from his captain’s cock to his intense gaze. “Take em’ off.” maybe it was his tone, that primal manly tone but it excited Zoro even more.

He nodded and stripped off his pants and fundoshi, his hard 7 inch cock bobbed in the air. Luffy pushed him onto his hands and knees. “This’ll make it easier for your first time.” Zoro oddly wondered how he knew that, but he had bigger things to think about. Like Luffy spreading his cheeks, and lapping at his hole.

“Ohhh fuck!” he moaned as that talented tongue wet his hole. The wet muscle pushed into his entrance and wiggled about. “Oh Luf-ahhhh!” he was showing him the full benefits of a rubber man. His tongue stretched deeper and deeper, and then it retracted then stretched again. It was the most unique tongue fucking ever!

His tongue wiggled inside his channel, it kept dancing about till it touched something really good inside him. “Ohhhhhh!” he moaned loudly. Luffy had found his prostate, once found Luffy began licking the sensitive bundle of nerves driving Zoro into a lustful frenzy.

Zoro couldn’t hold back and came, shooting his load all over the floor. He tried to catch his breath, while Luffy retracted his tongue. The hybrid collected some of his seed and used it to coat his cock. “Try to relax Zoro.” He nodded and couldn’t help but smile.

‘This is really happening!’ he thought feeling the tip press against his hole. He began pushing in; he went slowly to ease the pain. Inch by inch Zoro was filled, but outside the initial penetration he was feeling pleasure. Luffy had prepped him well, and his slow pace was letting him feel each inch and the friction was mouthwatering.

His cock was hard again, and soon his captain was buried balls deep inside him. “So full! So big!” he moaned, and Luffy chuckled.

“Zoro’s nice and tight fits me like a glove!” he gave a playful swat to his ass. Zoro moaned and tightened around his large manhood. “You ready?”

“Yes move!” his captain obeyed and began moving, he rocked slowly at first letting Zoro get used to his size and girth, and once he knew Zoro wasn’t gonna rip he began picking up the pace. The room they were using was filled with the sounds of skin striking skin and Zoro’s moans and Luffy’s soft growls of pleasure.

Zoro’s cock bobbed with the thrusts, whipping pre. “Ahh Luffy faster, pound me harder!”

“Zoro’s got such a naughty body,” he says and let’s his tail come around and caress his hard flesh. Zoro shivered, that furry appendage felt so good on his dick. It twisted and coiled around his manhood the tip tickling his cock head. Luffy covered his body with his own and began thrusting harder and faster inside him, his hands came around and began pinching his nipples, teasing the sensitive nubs.

Zoro drooled from the stimulus, his cock throbbed so much, and he couldn’t help it he came again. He blew his load all over the floor. His clenching inner muscles pulled Luffy over the edge; while he fired 5 shots Luffy released 12 thick shots of cum inside him. Each shot was so hot it made Zoro feel all tingly inside.

He was in for a surprise as he felt Luffy’s still hard cock move inside him. Luffy flipped him onto his back, his legs up over his shoulders. He looked down at him with a grin; he turned his head and kissed the scar on Zoro’s foot.

Luffy began to move, using the angle to jab Zoro’s sweet spot with each thrust. “Fuck Luffy!” his swordsman howled in pleasure, his cock rising back to life.

“Shishishi,” Luffy chuckled, and began licking Zoro’s feet as he thrust into his hole. From this angle Zoro watched his powerful captain love his body, his captain loved all of him. Once again his tail coiled around his dick and pumped him this time with more speed.

Zoro was so sensitive, he’d already come twice and Luffy was relentless. He never thought getting his feet licked would feel so good, but add that to that teasing tail and the abuse to his sweet spot Zoro couldn’t hold back and he came, having a bigger orgasm than before. He splattered his seed all over his face pecs and abs.

Luffy continues to thrust into his clenching heat. He gave ten more thrusts before spilling his seed, his last thrust hit his sweet spot, so every shot of cum hit his prostate dead on. Zoro had another orgasm tear through him this one was weaker but no less pleasurable, his seed painting his chest and abs.

Zoro was finding it hard to stay awake, and he gasped as he felt Luffy was still hard inside him. Luffy put his legs down and kept himself buried deep inside him. He started cleaning Zoro off, licking the semen off his face and moving down his body. “Luffy you’re still hard.”

“Yeah but you need your rest, if I keep fucking you you’ll break.” Zoro hated to admit it, but he was right he couldn’t even get it up again, and his whole body was spent.

“Hehe, sharing you might be the best idea, your stamina is crazy.”

“I won’t do it unless Zoro agrees.” He says seriously. Zoro sighs and smiles, he pulls the hybrid into a kiss.

“I love you Luffy and I know you love me, I know that won’t change if a few others join your bed. You got a big heart captain; I just don’t want to see it get broken.”

“So I’ll come to you before courting anyone else.” Luffy continued cleaning him.

“As long as they are strong I think I’ll approve. Besides the love cook anyone else you want?”

“No,” he says with a shrug. “I love Chopper but like a brother. Usopp is weak, and lies too much he doesn’t seem like a good mate.”

“And Nami?” he asks, that was something that did worry him. Luffy mating men was something he could live with, there was no additional attachment that could come with it, but if Luffy mated a woman she’d get pregnant and Luffy’s time would go to them.

“I like men, Nami’s like a sister.” Again Zoro breathed a sigh of relief. Luffy pulled out of Zoro, and he gasped at the loss. He scooped him up bridal style, and grabbed their clothes with his tail. He raced off to the bathhouse for a proper clean up and relaxation.

-x-

While those two had their fun and were getting cleaned up, trouble made its way to the palace. Smoker burst onto the grounds looking for Luffy. The guards were not able to stop him, he was a logia and far stronger than them. He found the straw hats in there room, all except two. “Wahh it’s the marines!” Chopper screamed and Usopp readied his sling shot but was hiding behind the bed.

“What are you doing here?” Nami says, also hiding behind the bed.

“Where is Straw-Hat?” he asked.

Sanji took a drag on his cigarette. “He isn’t here, and we wouldn’t tell you where even if we knew.” He stepped up to him. “You here to pick a fight I will be your opponent.”

“I’m here to talk to Straw-Hat not his subordinates.” Sanji tried to kick him but Smoker turned to smoke and the attack was not effective.

“We got nothing to say to a marine!”

Luffy and Zoro were clean and got dressed and arrived at the scene. “Smokey?”

Zoro drew his swords and got in front of Luffy. “What are you doing here?” Smoker ignored him and stared at Luffy and his moving tail. “Answer me!”

“I am not here to fight; in fact I’m not even a part of the marines anymore.”

“Like we’d believe that!” the crew said in unison.

Luffy stared at him. “What happened?”

“Luffy!” they shouted again.

“You don’t actually believe this guy do you?” Usopp asked.

“Yeah I do, let’s hear him out.” Luffy passed by Sanji to sit on the bed.

“Umm were you guys in the bath together?” he asked.

“Yeah does that bother you?” Zoro asked, and the blonde blushed and huffed.

Smoker explained what happened, he explained how Crocodile fed a report to headquarters and with the evidence they had they tried to arrest him. “I could escape, go somewhere on my own, but it’d only be a matter of time before I am caught, with my powers they won’t just let me go.”

“So why come to us, you’ve tried to arrest us.”

“Well if not for you I’d be dead already, I’ve seen you do the impossible and even save this country. So I’d like to join your crew.”

“Sure,” Luffy says without missing a beat.

“WHAT?!” his crew cried out.

“Luffy!” Nami cried.

“No way!” the long nose shouted.

He ignored them. “So Smokey you got a dream?”

“A dream?” he asked in surprise.

“Yeah on this crew we chase our dreams. I’m gonna be the king of the pirates. Zoro wants to be the world’s strongest swordsman, Nami wants to make a map of the whole world, Sanji wants to find the All Blue, Usopp wants to be a brave man of the sea, and Chopper’s working to be the best doctor.”

Smoker closed his eyes in thought. “I was there when Gol D. Roger died, I saw the king of the pirates as a true man. I respected and admired him, but not all pirates were like him. So I became a marine to catch these would be pirates, none of them matched Roger, but you at the platform and here in Alabasta I’ve seen you put all the pirates I’ve seen to shame.”

“The platform what’s he talking about Luffy?” Nami asked. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other in knowing. 

“It is okay I lived so it all worked out.”

“Anyway I always wondered what it would be like to serve and follow the Pirate King, it was a dream of mine when I was a child to join a pirate crew and sail the grand line. If you’d allow me to follow such a dream I want to follow you on your path and I swear on my life I will aid you in any way I can.”

“So your dream is to follow the path of the pirate, sounds perfect to me. You can be out Tactician.” 

“Well the captain’s decided, no turning back now.” Zoro says.

“Thank you captain, you won’t regret trusting me.”

“Call me Luffy, we are nakama now.”

“Luffy,” he says, the name of his former enemy and now his captain. With a new crewmate the crew celebrated, Luffy and Zoro were healed enough and it was time for the crew to get ready to leave. Smoker watched them party and he himself felt his spirits lift, he laughed and partied with the rest of them, he hadn’t had this much fun in years.

Vivi was dealing with whether or not she should go with them. On this night they received a call via transponder snail, apparently the marines had finally found their ship, but thanks to Mr. 2 aka Bon Clay and the Kung-Fu Dugongs it was kept safe. “It won’t be for long Hina is relentless,” Smoker says, so the crew had to leave right away.

So in the dead of night the crew left leaving Vivi behind. They got to their ship and Bon Clay was surprised to see Smoker, the man was shirtless having burned his marine coat in a fireplace, it was a sign of his determination he found himself wanting it, not just needing it. His jute was carried like a sword, at his hip.

Bon Clay just cheered at how Luffy could make friends in even the strangest of places. The crew got ready to wait for Vivi to see if she’d be coming after all. Bon Clay sacrificed himself battling Hina but it wasn’t a long enough distraction and the girl was hot on their tail. They fired spear like projectiles to punch holes in the ship.

“White Cage!” Smoke caught the rods before they pierced the ship. He brought them on deck and stacked them safely. “Don’t let your guard down Hina’s just getting started.”

“I’ll take care of those dumb ships, but first let’s get rid of these rods.” Luffy tossed the rods off the ship and by a random act of fate Luffy ran through the ships sinking most of the fleet. “Alright now let’s take care of those ships.” He turned around and saw them sinking.

“Great job captain.” The cook and swordsman say as they work to defend the ship from more cannon fire.

Vivi said farewell to them, but the crew showed the mark of their bond. They escaped Hina and were heading to the next island. However Smoker wasn’t the only new one on the ship. Nico Robin had stowed away, she told Luffy she had nowhere and he of course welcomes her into the crew.

Sanji had no problem with this of course, and Nami got swayed when Robin gave her a bag of jewels she stole from Crocodile. Chopper and Luffy were okay with her joining, and Usopp fell into the sway. “I have a hard enough time trusting you.” Zoro says to Smoker.

“She’s an odd one; she was labeled a criminal at a young age. However her actions may be due to that bounty.”

Still it was official Robin was the crews Archeologist a unique placing. The rest of the crew was exhausted so they decided to turn in, and leave Smoker and Robin on watch. This would have been a simple rest but Sanji noticed one thing Luffy and Zoro got in bed together.

He didn’t know what to say, he even saw his tail coil around the swordsman’s waist. ‘That shitty swordsman!’ he thought angrily, though mostly it was jealousy.

-x-

Smoker pointed his jute at Robin. “You are a dangerous woman Nico Robin.”

“And you are a dangerous man, Smoker-san.”

“I’ve sworn my loyalty to Luffy. I will protect him even from you.”

“I know he saved your life, and he saved mine. I have no intention of hurting him.” She walked away from him before turning. “You’ve fallen for quite a man.”

“What?” his cheeks heated up in a blush, and Robin giggled.

To be continued

Omake – In the Bath –

The two were relaxing in the warm waters. “Hey Luffy, how did you know about all that sex stuff?”

“Oh well I saw Shanks doing it with his men, they were all going at it together. Shanks was sleeping with four guys at once. Then when I was old enough Ace gave me the sex talk, and I let my instincts fill in the blanks.” He hugged his swordsman. “I’m glad you were my first.”

“Yeah, I’m glad to.” They cuddled a bit in the warm water. The two washed up and got dressed.

End Omake

Preview Chap 5 Pirate Dreams

The log pose is pointing up and thus a sky island. Luffy wants to go but with no info they head to Mock Town where trouble brews when Luffy and Zoro meet Bellamy.

“The age of pirate dreams are over, a new era is coming where fool hardy pirates will be swept away.”

End preview


	5. Pirate Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 5 Pirate Dreams

Sanji’s Pov

Okay I was not jealous, nope no way! Even though Luffy was spending more time with the stupid moss head swordsman, there was no way I was jealous.

Luffy kept spending his time with him; they were either working out or sparring against each other. Sometimes smoker joined in, mainly cause Smoker could get attacked again and again and it not affect him. Sure his skills were improving, and he looked so sexy lifting weights with both arms and his tail, his body glistening with sweat as he worked on his muscles.

Gah damn it I got hard watching him again. I calmed myself down and brought them (Mostly Luffy) some lemonade. “Here ya go Luffy,” he smiles and takes a glass.

“Thanks Sanji,” he drank it all in one go. “Ahh that hits the spot.” he says and wipes his chin. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. It was strange, maybe its cause I was so happy Luffy was alive.

“Oi Luffy let’s get some sparring in.” I twitch as the moss head draws Luffy’s attention back to him.

“Sure,” he handed me back the glass, and without thinking I grabbed his arm. “Hmm?” he tilted his head and looked at me.

I felt my cheeks burn. “Well um why don’t you try sparring with me?”

“I don’t know curly brow, you’ve been doing nothing but cooking and flirting with the girls, your skills might be too rusty to handle Luffy.”

“Shut it moss head, I’m not rusty, come on Luffy let’s have a spar.” I took a fighting stance and Luffy did the same. Rushing him I threw a kick expecting him to dodge, but instead he kept his stance and before my foot could reach him, his tail stretched out and caught my foot.

He was strong; I couldn’t break free from his grip. He took his chance and grabbed me and knocked me to the ground, I barely flipped around onto my back before he was on top of me. He pinned my arms above my head and pinned my legs down with his. Oh man this position; I looked up to see him smiling at me.

“You lost love cook.” The moss head chuckled and it made me blush more. I paid him little mind as I had my sexy hot captain on top of me.

“You shouldn’t let your guard down,” he whispers in my ear. Damn was his voice always so sexy, it had such a rich tone with a hint of playfulness. My hands are bound by Luffy’s tail and my clothed pits are exposed. With his hands free he undoes my shirt and pushes it apart exposing my pits pecs and abs. My nipples were hard and perky and not from the air. This position was turning me on which was bad cause Luffy was right on top of me.

His hands trail up my sides, and it felt so damn good, he explores my body and when his fingers brush over my nips I let out a soft moan. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the swordsman standing there smirking. It was a tad embarrassing but it got worse as Luffy began tickling me!

“Ahahahahahahaha Luffy quit it ahahahahaha!” His fingers ghost over my pits sending the strangest sensations through my body. My cock throbbed as it rubbed painfully in the confines of my pants, the tip got wet as it rubbed inside the fabric, the unique friction only fueling my pleasure. I laughed and wiggled but couldn’t escape his hold.

Every now and then I’d buck and brush against Luffy’s body. If I could think clearly maybe I’d be worried about Luffy feeling my bulge, but that was the least of my worries as Luffy’s tickling assault continued.

My body arched as I let a half laugh half moan as I came hard, soaking my boxers. Luffy let me go and got off me, he made no sign he felt my arousal. I lay there basking in the glow of my release, I managed to stand up and moss head had passed Luffy a towel. “Sanji if you’re up for it we can spar again, we gotta keep our skills sharp in the Grand Line.”

“Y-yeah…” I get up and excuse myself. I felt sticky and wanted to go get clean, and despite the tingling of humiliation I was looking forward to sparring with Luffy again.

End Pov

Zoro cupped Luffy’s crotch once Sanji was out of sight. “Still hard captain?”

The hybrid grinned. “Just like you,” his tail brushed over the bulge in his swordsman’s pants. Zoro grinned; he had his doubts but sure enough seeing Luffy with another guy didn’t really spur on and jealousy but more lust. They found a special spot below deck, it could be used for storage but so far had remained empty but it was perfect for their uses.

They ditched their pants and stood naked before each other. Zoro’s hard 7 inch penis bobbed in the air a bit while Luffy’s 11 inch arousal pointed straight at the swordsman. Luffy chuckled and tapped Zoro’s dick a few times chuckling as it bobbed and his swordsman shivered. “Your penis is getting all pervy, it’s already wet.”

“It’s cause you turn me on so much captain.” He dropped to his hands and knees and nuzzled Luffy’s crotch, his pubes tickled his nose and he took in his powerful musk. He started licking the boy’s balls, while pumping his own penis. The swordsman let his talented tongue go to work, but switched to sucking on the hybrid’s balls. Luffy hummed his approval and cupped the back of his head.

Zoro took the message and released his sack moving up to devour Luffy’s monster cock. He took him into his mouth, licking the underside while sucking his hot manhood. ‘Fuck he tastes so good!’ more and more he swallowed till he deep throated him, burying his nose in the boy’s pubes.

“Ahh that’s good,” Luffy laced his fingers in his hair. Zoro sucked and bobbed over his penis getting a good taste. He eyed Zoro’s sexy ass and quickly stretched his tail over to play with it.

‘Ahh fuck!’ Zoro thought, the feel of the furry appendage was becoming a serious turn on. He felt the furry tail slide between his cheeks and his body shivered from the touch. The tail rubbed his hole, and it wasn’t long before he felt the tip push at his entrance. ‘So good!’ he moaned around Luffy’s cock as the tail sank deeper and deeper.

Luffy matched his bobs with thrusts of his tail, loving the moans of pleasure that sent vibrations through his rod. “Ah Zoro that’s good keep it up.” He moaned, and ran his fingers through his hair, earning what was almost a purr of joy from the swordsman. “Hehe and I thought I was the one that was part animal.”

Zoro blushed but found it kind of a turn on. Luffy’s tail wiggled inside his ass, bumping his sweet spot. The swordsman felt a burst of heat rush through him, his toes curled, his insides tightened and his cock expanded as he came blowing his load all over the floor.

His moans along with his hot inner muscles squeezing his tail pulled Luffy over the edge. The massive penis twitched and soon was spilling his seed into Zoro’s mouth. The first few spurts fired down his throat but he managed to pull back to the tip and got his mouth pumped full of semen, he held Luffy’s load in his mouth and savored the taste before he swallowed it.

Luffy sat down and Zoro lay down, his head lying in the boy’s lap happily licking his penis, he was still hard. His captain’s tail pulled from his ass and he got a rag to clean up his spilled cum.

Zoro’s licking soon got rewarded, as Luffy came again, the swordsman’s face got covered in cum more semen splattered his chest and abs, he didn’t mind; especially when Luffy pulled him up and licked off the cum and his sweat.

They basked in the afterglow a bit before trouble started. When the seas got rough they got dressed and lent a hand. It seems the log pose was pointing up, and Nami was freaking out.

To make it worse a ship fell from the sky, it was old and broken up. Using some diving suits, Luffy Zoro and Sanji go diving and begin salvaging what they can find. Another ship showed up and it was clear they were there to salvage the old ship.

All seemed lost when a giant sea monster came and swallowed the fallen ship in one bite. The creature froze as the sky grew dark and it looked like there were giant creatures of darkness standing taller than the horizon. Its jaw dropped and the crew made a break for it, Luffy and co were fine and came back with a haul. Some kind of vehicle, an old map and what Nami called useless junk.

Luffy wanted to go to the sky Island. “Hey Smokey do you think you can fly me up there?”

“Baka, if it was that easy any logia would have found one, there is a limit to how high any logia can reach, it’s different for each one but some marines believe there is a sea of clouds up there so even if a logia user could reach that high they’d only drown in the cloud sea.”

“There are all kinds of rumors and legends about islands in the sky; it’ll be fun to prove they exist.” Robin says with a smile.

“So let’s find a way to sky island.” They sailed to a nearby island called Jaya. The port had a sign reading Mock Town. To their surprise it was like a paradise for pirates.

“No arresting people,” Luffy says to Smoker. The older male couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Nami took Luffy and Zoro into town for her protection, though she made them promise not to cause trouble and start a fight. Luffy walked with his tail wrapped around his waist, no one could tell it was his tail just looked like a furry belt.

Smoker went off with Robin, for her protection.

Sanji’s Pov

Man this sucks Luffy’s off with moss head, and Robin is off with smoker. How’d I get stuck with the long nosed coward and Chopper? Still I made some tea and waited for them to come back.

But when Nami came back my blood ran cold, Luffy was covered in blood, his blood. Both were injured and Chopper was quick to work on patching them up. They had alcohol in their wounds making them burn and sting, Chopper treated those and made sure there was no damage. “What the hell were you doing out there?” I grabbed the moss head by his shirt and glared at him.

“It was Luffy’s order; we couldn’t win by fighting those fools.”

“But this!” my voice was full of rage. “He could have been killed!”

“Sanji I’m okay, I wouldn’t let it get that far.” Luffy’s hands wrap around me. It calmed me down a bit, but I still wanted to kick the ass of whoever did that to him. Then again I wanted to level the whole place; it seems everyone laughed when they asked about the sky island.

Chopper tried to ask Nami and he got so scared by her angry face he hid behind Luffy. It seems Robin had better luck finding a map and told us of a man who lived at the other end of Jaya. Montblanc Cricket…Montblanc…that name sounds familiar.

We hit the other side of the island fast enough and there it was the tale of Noland the Liar. That’s where I heard that name Montblanc Noland aka Noland the Liar.

I remembered the story well. Luffy sat down ready to listen to the story.

“A story over four hundred years ago... In a certain country in the northern seas, there was a man named Montblanc Noland. Noland the Explorer's stories were always grand adventures that sounded like lies. But the people of the village could never tell if they were true or not.

One time, Noland went on an expedition, and came back to report to the king. "I saw a mountain of gold on an island across the great seas." To see for himself, the brave king took two thousand warriors and crossed the great seas in his ship. He fought powerful storms and huge sea monsters.

Finally, the king, Noland, and one hundred soldiers landed on the island. But what they found there was nothing but jungle. Noland was sentenced to death for his lies. These were his last words. "That's it! The mountain of gold sank into the ocean!!!" The king and the others were shocked. Nobody believed Noland anymore, but he never stopped lying until he was dead.”

Everyone looked at Usopp. “Hey I’m not Noland so back off.”

It was a strange twist of fate, as we ran into Noland’s descendant Cricket. Chopper said he’s been diving for years without letting his body rest and surfacing too soon I had to feel bad for the guy, he spent his whole life fighting the past. He wanted to prove his ancestor was right not just for Noland but for himself.

He gave us Noland’s journal and it had some clues about the sky island. Luffy was so excited he hugged me, but the hug lasted to short ass he ran off to tell Zoro the good news. I wanted so much to stop him, but who am I kidding. I’m not even man enough to tell Luffy how I feel about him.

End Sanji’s Pov

Bellamy’s Pov

We had chased off those losers, that kid with the straw hat wasn’t a real pirate. He and his swordsman never fought back. Still something was bothering me; I looked down at my wrist where a bruise was beginning to form. How did that happen?

Thinking back on the events, I had come to see this pirate said to be worth 30,000,000 berries. He was cute I’d give him that, damn near fuckable. That soft black hair, that sexy scar, sure he looked a bit young but I’d love to see that face in the fits of pleasure. Even if he couldn’t make it in the new era, he’d make a good fuck toy. Maybe if I bring him to Doflamingo he’ll let me have a few rounds at him.

He fell for my drink trick and his swordsman had his sword at my throat in seconds. Good instincts not bad, but this wasn’t about a fight it was a test. Then the girl started talking about the sky island and the whole bar was filled with laughter. “Hahahahaha you fools believe in such foolish dreams like that?” I get up off the bar stool. “Anything people can dream can be explained, there is a rare current called the knock up stream it launched ships up into the sky and when sailors saw them finally fall they thought there must be an island up there. The city of gold the emerald ruins even the great one piece people chase these dreams and ignore the real treasure around them.”

The kid got up and said something strange. “Zoro no matter what don’t fight back.” My men took turns beating the crap out of them but they never fought back. I even dumped my drink on them still they did nothing.

The kid looked good all wet. “Haha you two have no chance in the new era.” I pulled out a knife and walked towards them. “Maybe I should put you out of your misery.” Suddenly something gripped my wrist hard and I dropped my knife, but I never saw what grabbed me. I saw the two on the floor and laughed. “You there woman get them out of my sight.”

The orange haired girl carried them off and I couldn’t stop laughing. Now I was bruised like something long and sort of thin grabbed my wrist so hard it made me drop my knife. None of my men saw what did it but oh well doesn’t matter now, I heard something interesting apparently this place was the same island Noland the Liar had visited.

So Noland’s descendant was trying to clear his family name what a fool. However one of them said something interesting, as it happens he did find some gold, and if he has gold I want to take it.

To be continued

Chap 6 Preview To the Sky

Bellamy steals Cricket’s gold while the crew goes looking for a South Bird. Luffy shows up to take it back and he learns just how powerful Luffy is.  
End preview


End file.
